


Saupoudrer légèrement / dépoussiérer

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool being Deadpool, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Other, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Deadpool décide de faire réaliser à l'univers Marvel qu'ils sont dans une fanfiction.... à sa manière.
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Saupoudrer légèrement / dépoussiérer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14.
> 
> Univers : Sorte de mélange comics/films.  
> Un grand, GRAND merci à SlythLou pour la correction !  
> Attention : le texte qui suit est plus violent que mes autres textes de ce recueil. Il comporte des scènes de meurtres, et des morts de personnages importants. De même niveau insulte, j'en ai un peu plus mis que d'habitude. Normalement il n'y a rien de grave, mais je préfère prévenir.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Il faut toujours suivre scrupuleusement la recette. Si elle indique «saupoudrer légèrement» vous saupoudrez légèrement et vous passez outre le fait que l'auteur ne savait pas quoi faire de ce prompt et qu'elle a pensé que je serais le parfait petit toutou pour raconter ça… Et bien elle s'est trompée. Je récupère cette histoire, et je vous préviens…. Je suis en roue libre totale.

Donc, l'obligation du jour étant accomplie, j'envoie l'auteure se faire foutre, je laisse en plan le gâteau que j'allais préparer et je rejoint avec une bière mes amis dans le salon. Que je vous les présente ;

Cable : ou plutôt Nathan Summers grand baraqué, un peu trop sérieux, qui s'amuse à faire des voyages dans le temps pour sauver la réalité, ou je sais pas quoi. Mutant.

Domino : nana super sexy, qui est une mutante avec un super pouvoir sur la chance

Et… c'est tout. Pas besoin de beaucoup de personnages.

Non.

C'est autre chose.

Cette …. OH LA CENSURE ! d'auteure ne se sent pas de manier plus de gens de la X-force. Leia, tu les connais pourtant ! Ils sont sur Marvel Futur Fight ! Allez, le clown ou le Gorille ? Ils sont drôles et bordel, t'es en admiration devant Ça et c'est un clown ! Ou Psylocke ? La super sexy Psylocke ?

Puisque c'est comme ça je vais… Jouer aux fléchettes.

De rage, j'en attrape une, et la lance droit vers la cible… Droit vers l'œil de Domino oO.

Mais… Mais… Pourquoi elle était là ?

**Parce qu'elle jouait aux fléchettes devant le truc et qu'elle venait vers toi ? Tu devrais le savoir, il faut vérifier que la voie est libre avant de tirer. Parce que là t'as tué ton meilleur plan cul. Euh. Ta meilleure amie.**

Ma conscience en forme de Pangolin regarde le cadavre de mon ami d'un air désolé.

Mise au point. Oui, ma conscience a une forme de pangolin. Oui, c'est ridicule. Mais ça pourrait être encore pire ; imaginez si un pangolin venait danser avec une pancarte quand vous rencontrez votre âme sœur ? Oui, c'est idiot. Oui, le truc qui me sert d'auteure écrit sur ça. Vous n'me croyez pas ? Allez voir son profil ! Mais notez ça dans un coin de votre tête et restez là ; j'ai encore à faire et j'aime bien avoir un public.

-Wade, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

Oups, Cable semble pas content. Et je le comprends. J'ai tué notre amie commune. Et je devrais me sentir coupable. Mais je suis dans une fanfiction. Coincé là, dans un texte qui sera gratuit alors que je casse le box office.

**Le cinéma en ce moment c'est compliqué.**

La faute à qui ?

**D'abord, je ne suis pas un pangolin, j'ai juste une apparence de pangolin. Ensuite...**

-Wade, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ? Avoir l'air un minimum désolé ?

-On est dans une fanfiction ; change de page et elle sera encore en vie.

-Wade, je veux bien accepter tes délires, mais là tu vas trop loin.

-Ce n'est pas un délire, c'est la vérité, il faut l'accepter. Nous sommes des personnages de fiction. De Marvel en plus. Si on meurt, c'est pas grave ; on revient à la vie dans une fanfiction, dans un comics ou dans un film. Rien n'a de sens. Nous sommes des divertissements.

Cable n'a pas l'air rassuré par ma réponse. Il recule, cherchant son arme des yeux.

**Il a peur.**

Non, sérieux ?

**Faut le comprendre aussi ; tu fais peur.**

Mais je suis son ami… Même si je le tuais, ça ne changerai rien… Si ?

**Tu serais le seul au courant. Et encore. Ça dépend si l'auteur suivant tient compte de ce texte.**

Il faut leur faire comprendre. Leur faire réaliser que tout est vain. Que rien n'a de conséquence. Qu'il faut se rebeller. Qu'il ne faut pas se laisser faire. Parce que bordel de merde, j'en ai marre d'être un divertissement.

-Wade… On peut en parler, de ces crises de folie. Je veux bien te croire, mais il faut que tu te calmes.

**C'est une bonne idée, tu crois ?**

Non. Il faut leur montrer. À tous. Que rien n'a de conséquence. Et peut être, qu'en tuant tout le monde je pourrais être libre, totalement libre.

C'est décidé. Je repars vers ma chambre ; je vais avoir besoin de mes katanas. J'entends Câble plonger vers ses armes ; il tire, mais j'esquive.

**Il a l'air d'hésiter un peu. Tu crois que sa conscience te considère encore comme un ami ?**

Je plonge au sol pour éviter un tir, et entre avec une roulade dans ma chambre. Là, je me relève pour attraper mes armes. Câble a arrêté de tirer.

Sans réfléchir, je fonce dans le salon. Nathan me regarde d'un air sérieux, et tente de me repousser avec ses pouvoirs de mutants. Mais bon, avec son virus ou je sais plus trop quoi, ils ne sont pas très puissants.

**Il a l'air triste.**

-C'est pour ton bien, mon pote.

-Wade, tu as perdu l'esprit.

Je le décapite.

**Si tu veux tuer tout le monde, va falloir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des gens qui peuvent te détruire d'un claquement de doigts.**

Mon pangolin regard d'un air triste la tête de notre ancien ami.

-Pas de problème, mon pote.

Ma conscience n'a pas l'air convaincue.

_La ville qui ne dort jamais s'étend devant moi. L'obscurité est percée par les lumières des buildings, voitures et enseignes en tout genre. Je la contemple, savourant l'air frais que l'on ne trouve qu'en hauteur._

_Tout semble calme vu d'ici._

Encore un de ces fichus flash ou je ne sais quoi. Je crois que ça a à voir avec mon âme sœur.

**On va la tuer ?**

Elle sera toujours en vie dans la prochaine histoire, non ? Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de chimichanga.

.

J'entre dans le premier restaurant, qui est bondé. Slalomant entre les tables, je finis par en trouver une où attendre mes chimichanga.

Il va falloir que je trouve comment tuer tout le monde, et surtout les gars pénibles, avec des pouvoirs puissants. Ou ceux qui ne meurent pas, comme Logan.

**Tu fais du bruit, Wade, sois discret.**

Oups. Promis, promis, je mange discrètement à partir de maintenant ?

Bon.

Pour les X-Men, une infiltration nocturne suffira, non ? J'y vais la nuit, je profite du fait que je connais les codes, et je les égorges tous dans leur sommeil vite fait bien fait.

**Wade ?**

Logan, ça va être délicat… Il faut que je le décapite, je pense. Va falloir faire gaffe au prof X et à l'autre blondasse aux diamants. Et à Jean aussi. Hum…

**Wade, il y a un truc bizarre, là, non ?**

Je relève la tête. Tout le monde me regarde, avec cet air choqué et terrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? j'ai fait attention à manger proprement, et sans bruit, non ?

**Je crois que tu as parlé à voix haute.**

Merde ! J'en vois un qui attrape discrètement son téléphone.

-Hé ! MISTER JEAN-GOUESSE ! FAUT PAS FAIRE ÇA !

Terrorisé, l'homme lâche son téléphone qui tombe au sol pour s'y briser en mille morceau. Mais déjà, une autre personne a saisit le sien.

-Nan, mais je vous ai dit qu'il ne fallait… Oh, et puis !

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ce ne sont que des figurants sans nom, ils n'existent pas vraiment pour autre chose que pour poser un cadre et un enjeux. C'est à ça et ça seulement qu'ils servent. Autant qu'ils meurent. De toute façon, je dois tuer tout le monde ; il y a tellement de méchants ici qu'il vaut mieux que je les tue maintenant ; ça sera plus rapide.

**Fait gaffe, il y en a qui se barrent.**

Oh, bien vu ! Et voilà, plus aucun n'est en vie. Tu crois que certains sont sortis par derrière ?

**Vérifie les cuisines, bêta.**

Ah oui, bonne idée !

Nettoyer tout le resto m'a pris un temps fou. Il faut accélérer. Je vais avoir du mal à tous leur montrer qu'ils ne sont que fictions s'ils sont sur leur garde.

**Commence par les télépathes ?**

Nan, j'ai mieux. On est pas loin d'un certain manoir. Avec un mec qui pourrait être problématique.

**Tu es suicidaire ?**

Bah. C'est juste une histoire. Rien de plus.

Je sonne à la porte du manoir, les mains dans le dos, comme pour cacher un bouquet de fleur. Si j'ai de la chance…

-Wade ?

-Bonjour, Doc !

Vif comme l'éclair, ou l'argent vu la licence, mes sabres jaillissent de mon dos. Il a à peine le temps de reculer ; un geyser de sang vermeil remplace la tête de Stephen Strange, qui roule dans le hall.

**-** Adieu, Doc !

Il s'agit ensuite d'aller vite. Je referme la porte, enjambe le corps. L'autre est moins puissant, mais il ne faut pas qu'il prévienne les héros trop tôt.

**Tu as récupéré ton système de téléportation, mon pote. Avec ça, tu es imprévisible.**

C'est un peu lâche, non ?

**Tu veux tuer tout le monde, non ?**

Certes, mais….

-Wade ?!

-Ah, Wong, je te cherchais !

Il ne lui fallu qu'un bref instant pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qui allait se passer. Très vite, il se mis en garde, prêt à m'envoyer des sorts.

Oh non, mon coco, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je saute vers lui, pour le rejoindre sur l'escalier, esquivant ses sorts toujours plus nombreux.

**Je crois que t'as perdu une jambe.**

**-** Ferme la, saloperie de pangolin, et rend toi utile. Ça repousse, les jambes.

**Je suis ta conscience ! Je suis pas censé être utile !**

-T'es sûr ?

**Et si tu le tuais au lieu de philosopher ?**

-Wade, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais tu voulais devenir un héros, non ? Pourquoi…

-Parce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre que tout ça est vain. Une simple histoire. Une histoire qui sert juste à divertir une poignée d'adolescentes. Si je vous tue, vous comprendrez. Ça fera mal, il y aura les larmes et tout. Mais vous reviendrez bientôt. Comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors à quoi bon nous tuer ?

-Pour que vous compreniez !

Fait chier ! Il m'a immobilisé !

**Voilà, à force de te disputer avec moi…**

-Wade, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de prévenir les Avengers. Wade, ce que tu fais est grave, très grave. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

Je tente de gigoter, et de me libérer, afin de pouvoir le tuer, mais les sorts de Wong me tiennent trop bien. Il se détourne, certainement pour trouver un moyen de prévenir les Avengers, et je regarde ma jambe repousser.

Jambe qui n'est pas prise dans le sort.

Jambe qui est nue.

Je tire la langue en l'utilisant pour récupérer le sabre dans ma main.

**Ouh ! Bonne idée, mais tu n'es pas assez souple.**

Sans écouter ma conscience, je continue de me tortiller. J'y suis presque… presque…. Ah ! Voilà !

-Wong !

Le sorcier se retourne vers moi, et je balance ma jambe pour lui envoyer le sabre.

**Wow, j'en reviens pas, ça a marché ?!**

Pangolin de peu de foi.

**Oui, bon, hein. C'est qui le suivant ?**

Il faut s'occuper des télépathes… mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un charmant accessoire.

Retrouver la confrérie des Mauvais Mutants n'est pas chose aisée. Mais être un mercenaire à ses avantages. On connaît des gens.

Après avoir tué tout un tas de gens au passage, dont des vieux potes comme la canon Psylocke, je retrouve le Crapaud, après l'assassinat d'un vieux pote, Fantomex.

-Allez, sois gentil, ils sont où ?

-Hors de question de te le dire.

-Allez, sois un pote !

-On n'est pas amis ! Je ne te dirais rien ! Magnéto me tuerai !

-T'es dans une impasse, mon pote. Parce que là c'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu te tais.

**Et même s'il parle en fait.**

Oui, mais ça il ne le sait pas.

**Je sais, je sais, mais j'aime être précis, je sers à ça, non ?**

Je sais pas trop à quoi tu sers en fait.

**Aie ! Tu me blesses !**

-Arrête de parler avec ta conscience en public, ça ne se fait pas ! T'es flippant !

-Mon sabre sous ta gorge n'est pas flippant, donc ?

J'appuie un peu plus, pour faire perler le sang.

**Pas trop non plus.**

-Nan ?! Sérieusement ? Bon, allez, le Crapaud, j'ai pas toute la journée. Où il est, Magnéto ?

-Ok ok ! Il y a un immeuble, où ils se cachent à Brooklyn. C'est simple à trouver, c'est le grand tout blanc, uniquement en métal ! C'est Magnéto lui même qui en a fait les plans ; c'est un piège mortel pour ceux qui tenteraient d'y entrer et de s'en prendre au maître du magnétisme ! Tu ne survivras jamais !

-C'est toi qui ne survivras pas. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais ta mère aurait mieux fait de t'avaler.

Je le décapite.

**On fait un peu de ménage, ou on laisse ça comme ça ?**

Comment un pangolin immatériel veut il se débarrasser d'un cadavre ?

**Ouais, pas faux.**

Allez, on ramène le crapaud dans le fleuve, ça lui fera une chouette sépulture, non ?

_Je suis devant Captain America. Il me regarde avec un air inquiet._

_-Ce ne sont peut être que des rêves ?_

_-J'ai interrogé ma conscience, et on est d'accord sur un point ; si ce sont des rêves, je vais voir un psy._

-Mon âme sœur connaît Captain America ! C'est génial ! Je suis fan ! Tu crois qu'il pourra nous présenter ?

**Je crois surtout que tu vas devoir tuer Captain America ET ton âme sœur.**

Pas faux. Il vont m'empêcher de montrer à tout le monde qu'on est que fiction. Que rien n'est important.

Mon poing traverse le mur.

**Je te rappelle qu'on doit être discret.**

La ferme ! On va tuer des gens, on y pensera plus tard.

Serrant mes katanas, je m'avance dans les couloirs. Je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai tuer le Doc et son serviteur. Encore que le temps qu'ils se rendent comptent qu'ils sont morts, je pourrais fuir et attendre de changer d'histoire. Mais là, je suis coincé dans cette putain de fanfiction. Et je vais tuer ! le monde. Pour vous apprendre à aimer nous voir et nous faire souffrir.

**Mon pote ? T'es sûr que ça va ?**

Mais oui !

-Wade, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Mystique ! Toujours aussi canon ! Tu crois que tu seras toujours aussi sexy une fois morte ?

-Quoi ?

Je fonce sur elle, mais elle est rapide. Elle a pris l'apparence de Logan, griffes comprises. Sauf qu'elle est plus souple que lui. Heureusement qu'elle est aussi moins forte.

Je pare et j'attaque, tentant de faire plier sa défense. Elle se régénère, mais moins vite que moi.

Alors qu'elle me laisse une ouverture, je m'y glisse, pour sentir mes katanas heurter quelque chose de dur.

-C'est de la triche.

Son poing, désormais celui de Colossus me fauche et me projette dans le mur.

**Pour ceux qui ont oublié, Colossus est un mutant qui peut se recouvrir d'une sorte de peau de métal, le rendant quasi indestructible.**

Mais oui, c'est tout à fait le moment de aie ! J'ai mal !

**Dépêche toi de sortir du mur ! Et bouge toi le cul, on va en avoir pour 200 ans !**

Ouais….

J'esquive de justesse un autre coup de poing, et j'encaisse une griffure. Et fait chier, les renforts arrivent.

Le Fléau me fonce dessus, et j'esquive de justesse, ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir l'impression de me prendre un mur dessus. J'esquive moins bien Dent de Sabres.

**Afin d'épargner des jets de sang et des injures aux lecteurs, je me permet de leur éviter un allé retour sur Wikipédia ; le Fléau est un mutant très baraqué et très grand doté d'une force phénoménale. Dent de Sabre est aussi un mutant, mais on est dans la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants, là ! Il s'agit d'une sorte de Wolverine, en plus sauvage. Pour résumer très très grossièrement.**

Oh mais ferme la à la fin!

**Faut bien…**

Pas le moment !

J'esquive encore les coups de mes adversaires. Et fait chier, Mystique est partie prévenir Magnéto.

Bon, il s'agirait de se bouger le popotin. Je me relève, esquive le point du Fléau pour le trancher. Alors qu'il reste con, j'en profite pour lui trancher l'autre bras et le décapiter

-Aie, t'étais costaud !

-Je sens les griffes de Dent de Sabres s'enfoncer dans mon dos.

-Chacun son tour, mon chaton !

Je me retourne rapidement, et sors une grenade.

-C'est docteur Deadpool ! On fait «aaaaaaah !»

Je lui fourre l'explosif dans la bouche alors qu'il est de train de feuler, puis me jette à terre.

-Ça va faire BOUUUUM !

**Mauvaise licence.**

La ferme.

Le corps de Dent de Sabre s'effondre au sol. Plus qu'à trouver Mystique et…

-Aie !

**Oups ! Pourquoi on combat Magnéto dans une tour de métal déjà ?**

Paske masochisme ?

…

Je tuerai l'auteure pour cette réplique.

**Essaye d'abord de tuer le mec qui t'a transpercé les bras avec des pics de métal ?**

-Wade. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Salut Erik !

-Pourrais je savoir pourquoi tu tue mes subordonnés ? Tes frères mutants ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas mentalement stable, mais tu as dépassé les bornes !

-Oui, tu dis ça aujourd'hui, et demain tu iras pleurnicher dans les bras du chauve.

**Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !**

Ferme la !

-Mon amitié avec Charles est un souvenir, rien de plus. Nous ne partageons plus qu'un profond respect l'un pour l'autre.

-Aujourd'hui, dans cette histoire, oui. Mais si tu savais ce que certaines auteure font de vous…

Avec une moue de dégoût, Magnéto m'envoie dessus des pics de métal. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il se fait vieux. Je me jette à terre, arrachant mes bras au passage, et lui fonce dessus. Pris par surprise il recule d'un pas.

Stupide cape.

Je lui envoie un coup de pied dans la gorge, qui le met à terre. Mystique sort de nulle part, me lacérant avec les griffes empruntées à Logan.

-Sérieux, le copyright, tu connais ?

Avec un regard noir, elle continue de se battre. Sans mes katanas, elle pense que je suis plus faible.

-Bordel, vas-tu comprendre, pauvre conne ?! Tu n'es qu'un personnage, tu n'existes pas, aucun de nous n'existe ! Nous sommes les divertissements de pauvres geek nuls, qui n'ont tellement pas de vie qu'ils préfèrent rêver la vie de monstre comme nous ! JE NE SUIS QU'UN DIVERTISSEMENT ! ET JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ÊTRE UN !

J'attrape un katana avec mon nouveau bras, et le plonge dans le ventre de Mystique.

-Plus être le seul à le savoir.

Elle s'effondre au sol, et je vois Magnéto lutter pour reprendre conscience au sol. À son tour, je le décapite, avant de récupérer son casque.

**Wade il doit rester du monde ici.**

Du monde qui ne comprend pas.

**Du monde à éliminer avant que quelqu'un ne te dénonce.**

Pas faux, le pangolin.

Après avoir tué pas mal de figurants, et une fois de plus recousu un costume, il faut que j'arrête de me faire arracher les membres, je coiffe le casque de Magnéto, et je vais vers le Manoir des Mutants.

Je m'y glisse discrètement au milieu de la nuit, après avoir désactivé les alarmes. C'est presque mignon ; ils me font confiance.

Grave erreur.

Discrètement, j'abats Iceberg et Colossus, avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop dangereux, en se recouvrant de glace ou de métal. J'en profite pour masquer les traces de sang ; Logan a un bon odorat. Ensuite, il faut s'occuper du danger niveau cosmique ; Jean.

Je la tue dans son sommeil. J'aurais aimé lui expliquer, mais je n'ai pas le temps, et si je la réveille, je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir la tuer.

Suit Charles, qui connaît le même sort que Jean. Au moment de tuer Emma, la dernière télépathe, tout capote.

**Bouge pas, cinq secondes pour le lecteur ; Emma Frost est une mutante télépathe qui peut se recouvrir de diamant ; elle est ainsi invulnérable. D'abord ennemie des X-men, elle est devenue leur alliée… et la compagne de Cyclope qui… Attention, rafale !**

Je me laisse tomber, pour éviter la rafale de Scott (Cyclope), alors qu'Emma recule, l'air de vouloir prévenir tout le manoir.

Si elle passe en diamant, je n'ai plus aucune chance. Je dois la tuer ! Je dois tous les tuer, pour qu'ils comprennent tous !

-Comprendre quoi, Wade ? Tes pensées sont encore plus embrouillées que d'habitude.

**Tu crois qu'elle peut m'entendre ?**

-Oui, j'entends ta conscience, mais…

J'en profite pour la décapiter.

-EMMA !

La rafale optique de Cyclope me troue le ventre ; son truc picote… En grimaçant, je me retourne et me tortille pour le tuer à son tour.

Je reste un instant debout devant les cadavres d'un des OTP de l'auteure, pour reprendre mon souffle.

Parfait. Allez y, comprenez bien les gens ; tout le monde va y passer. Tout le monde doit comprendre.

**Tu philosopheras plus tard ; le reste du manoir s'est réveillé.**

Tu as raison.

Les heures suivantes sont consacrées à tuer tous les élèves et professeurs. Tous les X-men que vous aimez y passent. Je retrouve Diablo et le découpe en morceau avec les élèves qu'il tentait de sauver. Endurant la foudre, je démembre Tornade et la laisse se vider de son sang pour mieux affronter le Fauve. Prises par surprise, Kitty Pride n'a pas le temps de devenir immatérielle, et Malicia meurt sans pouvoir emprunter le pouvoir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je finis de tuer les élèves, esquivant leurs pouvoirs sans problème, puis je m'assieds sur les marches pour attendre Logan qui était absent.

_Penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, je vomis._

Logan arrive le lendemain. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, juste discuté avec ma conscience, qui décidément, n'a pas beaucoup de conversation.

**Monsieur le grognon ! Je signale que c'est toi qui es passé en mode massacre de masse dark et tout ! Où sont passés tes jeux de mots à la con ?**

Dans ta personnalité ?

**Éventuellement.**

-WADE ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

Logan a l'air aussi furieux que prévu.

-Je vous aide. Je vous aide à me comprendre.

-En tuant tout le monde ? Je savais que les morts de Daken et Laura n'étaient pas un hasard.

-Je cherchais la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants. Je pensais qu'ils auraient des infos.

-Laura était une membre des X-men et de la X-Force. Comment aurait elle pu savoir ?

-C'est marrant tu te préoccupes plus de ta gosse bébé-éprouvette que de ton vrai gosse.

-Va te faire foutre, Wade.

-Je t'attends.

Plein d'une passion digne de vos meilleures fanfictions, Logan me saute dessus, pensant me découper facilement avec ses griffes. Manque de chances, j'ai enchaîné les griffus aujourd'hui. Je suis rodé maintenant.

Sans me préoccuper de mon corps qui pisse le sang, je découpe méthodiquement Logan. Et quand c'est fini, je brûle son corps, et coule sa tête dans du béton.

Les jours suivant s'enchaînent et ne se ressemblent pas. Mon âme sœur à réuni les Avengers, la version MCU avec le fessier de l'Amérique, et la boite de conserve qui se tape le dieu qui l'avait balancé par la fenêtre (dure journée pour les fans de Cherik qui voient l'Ironfrost mis en valeur mais pas leur ship.)

Je ne dors plus, restant toujours en mouvement. Et puis de toute façon, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas ; soit j'ai une musique dans la tête, soit une certaine personne veut papoter.

**"Heureusement il y a Findus ! Findus !"**

Tu sais, je souhaiterais dormir.

**C'est surfait de dormir. Findus !**

Tu veux te retrouver dans leur lasagnes ?

**Je suis pas sûr que cette blague soit vraiment de bon goût.**

Nope, mais j'aime bien. Il reste qui à tuer ?

**Les Avengers. Les figurants de New York, genre les Jessica Jones et autre Daredevil.**

On n'les a pas déjà tué ?

**Nan, on a tué les Sinister Six, les méchants de Spiderman, et un peu tous les autres gars oubliés qui passaient dans le coin.**

Les Quatre Fantastiques ?

**Égorgés dans leur sommeils grâce aux infos sur la défense du Baxter Building qu'on a eu dans Civil War. Le comics.**

Joyeux. Il reste les Avengers et les Young Avengers, je crois.

**Yep. On commence par qui ?**

Celle qui va péter un câble si on tue ses enfants et son amant ?

**Ah, oui, bonne idée. Mais on va faire comment ?**

Internet !

**Quoi ?**

Sans plus écouter mon pangolin / ma conscience, je me dirige vers mon ordinateur, cherchant les dernières infos. Les journaux sont envahis d'articles sur ma croisade ; on me présente comme un fou furieux. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris ?

**Tu les tues juste après leur avoir expliqué, du coup c'est compliqué d'expliquer à d'autres personnes ta croisade.**

Et on fait quoi ? On envoie une lettre anonyme au journal ?

**Ça peut être une idée ça !**

Allez, on tente !

Je cherche donc l'adresse mail de plusieurs journaux, afin d'envoyer le message suivant ;

_«Bonjour messieurs dames les journalistes._

_Vous avez annoncé dans vos journaux que j'avais tué grand nombre de super héros et de super vilains._

_C'est vrai._

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien pour eux ._

_Parce que rien n'est réel._

_Nous sommes dans une fanfiction en ce moment même._

_Nous n'existons que dans la tête de personnes à l'esprit un peu trop dérangé, et pour le plaisir de gens qui ont une vie de merde._

_Et c'est fini._

_Vous devez tous comprendre que rien n'a de sens._

_Vous allez mourir, et demain ça ira mieux, parce que vous serez déjà dans une autre fanfiction, dans un autre comics ou pour les plus chanceux, dans un autre film._

_Bisous !_

_Deadpool ! »_

Voilà avec ça ils devraient comprendre, non ?

**Je pense que c'est clair. Et pour Wanda ?**

On attend.

**On attend quoi ?**

Il va y avoir une conférence de presse sur moi. Et elle va prendre la parole. Et ce sera retransmis en direct. Il suffit de bien régler le téléporteur, et hop ! Aller-retour rapide. Vite fait bien fait.

**Et pourquoi on ne tue pas les autres au passage ?**

Parce qu'on les garde pour la fin. Il reste des gens à tuer, et je veux garder les Avengers pour le final ça sera plus divertissant pour les gens qui nous lisent, non ?

**Mouais. T'as pas peur qu'ils partent avant ?**

Nan. Ils sont masochistes. Ils aiment voir leurs personnages préférés souffrir, sinon ils passeraient leur temps à regarder les Bisounours.

**Pas totalement faux.**

La conférence a commencé !

Je règle le téléporteur, galérant un peu avec les coordonnées, et me matérialise devant Wanda. Ni une, ni deux, je la décapite, et m'assure de sa mort en lâchant une grenade avant de repartir.

**Félicitation, Wade, tu viens de finir de traumatiser l'Amérique.**

Les jours suivant sont destinés à traquer les seconds couteaux. C'est presque une partie de plaisir, et le fait que les Avengers se soient totalement lancés dans une partie de cache-cache est un véritable plus.

Seul problème ; ces putains de Young Avengers en couche culotte me retrouvent grâce aux pouvoirs d'un des derniers sorciers que j'n'ai pas éliminé ; Wiccan fils de Wanda. Heureusement, il ne maîtrise pas super bien ses pouvoirs, ce qui me permet de l'éliminer. Son petit ami (canon) m'envoie valdinguer. Prendre un coup de la copie low-cost de Hulk fait mal. Mais c'est rien par rapport à l'original. Un à un, tous y passent ; Speed, le copié collé de son oncle que j'ai eu en tendant des fils sur son trajet, Hawkeye, la gamine à l'arc, Patriot, le petit fils d'un super soldat et Cassie, la gosse d'Antman.

**Tu viens de massacrer des gosses. Dont certains sont des rejetons des Avengers.**

Ouais. Mais j'ai dit que je massacrais tous le monde. Et s'ils sont en âge de combattre le crime, ils sont en âge de comprendre notre putain de condition de personnage de fanfic.

Mais bon maintenant, il est grand temps de revenir à nos tête d'affiches. Le bouquet final. Vos personnages préférés, mesdames et messiers passionnés par le MCU, vont mourir sous vos yeux ébahis. Ouvrez les biens grand, et lisez avec passion. Tous ceci c'est de votre faute. C'est vous qui leur avez infligé ça, qui les poussez à vivre encore et encore.

-Hey, Loki ! Les cornes sur le casque, c'est par ce que t'es cocu ? Tony est parti voir du côté du saint cul de l'Amérique ?

-Wade, vos actions des derniers jours sont déplorables.

-Faut bien vous mettre au courant.

-Au courant de ?

-Qu'on est dans une fanfic !

Je dégaine mes sabres, et tente de décapiter Loki, mais il esquive, grâce à ses pouvoirs. In extremis, je me tourne pour parer un de ses coups. La chèvre est maligne, il va falloir ruser plus. La foudre rugit déjà dans le ciel ; si le dieu de la ruse est là, son petit ami et tout leurs potes doivent être dans le coin.

Parfait.

Il s'agit désormais de respecter le plan.

**Minute ! On a un plan ?**

Oui.

**Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?**

Tu es au courant.

**Ah bon ?**

Tu t'occupe de la narration. Je veux avoir l'esprit libre.

**Ah oui ! Très bien ; Wade se trouve au milieu de New York. Aux fenêtres des hauts immeubles, on voit les gens regarder avec terreur l'affrontement qui se déroule dans les rues. Et notre Deadpool chante à tue-tête _Boulevard of broken Dreams_.**

\- I Walk A Lonely Road

The Only One That I Have Ever Known

Don't Know Were It Goes

But Its Home To Me And I Walk Alone

**Son affrontement avec Loki est complexe ; Thor et Tony se sont jetés dans la bataille. Le milliardaire crie dans son casque des indications pour ses coéquipiers et… Par la petite culotte de Lucifer ! Eux ?!**

-I Walk This Empty Street

On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Where The City Sleeps

And I'm The Only One And I Walk Alone

**Wade n'abandonne pas. Il est troué un peu partout, à cause des tirs de blaster de Tony et des poignards de Loki. Et il recule. Jusqu'à cet immeuble qu'on a piégé hier après midi. Les Asgardiens explosent avec le bâtiment et l'amant du dieu du mensonge. Deadpool étant Deadpool, il met quelques minutes à se régénérer. Des hurlements s'élèvent un peu partout, alors que les derniers Avengers arrivent avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie et une partie de l'armée du Wakanda, certainement prête à venger sa famille royale, assassinée avec les figurants, je sais plus trop quand.**

**Il va falloir te bouger un peu, Wade. Dépêche toi de te régénérer.**

_Devant les décombres de l'immeuble, je frissonne. Deux dieux sont morts ici. L'horreur de la situation me retourne l'estomac._

_Cependant…_

_-I Walk Alone_

_I Walk Alone_

_La voix est très faible. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens l'entendent._

_-I Walk Alone_

_I Walk A…_

**Il est enfin régénéré. Ça va mon pote ?**

10 secondes. Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler pendant juste dix secondes ?

**Vous ?**

Oui.

**Qui vous ?**

Je sais plus. Vous. Pas moi. Je me rappelle plus de la suite…. Ah oui !

-My Shadows Only One That Walks Beside Me

My Shallow Hearts The Only Thing That's Beating

**L'armée de héros l'attendant se déploie attendant patiemment Wade. Celui-ci cherche dans les décombres le sac qu'il avait laissé là, la veille, quand il a piégé les immeubles.**

Sometimes I Wish Someone Out There Will Find Me

Till Then I Walk Alone

-On l'a trouvé !

**Bouge toi mon vieux !**

-Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

**Tout en s'entêtant à continuer de chanter sa chanson, Wade évite les balles, en encaissant quelques unes. Il trouve enfin son sac, avec le matos, et… 'Tention la Veuve Noire !**

-I'm Walking Down The Line

That Divides Me Somewhere In My Mind

**Wade se penche, cherchant une arme dans son sac. Il n'y trouve…. Mais t'es sérieux mec ?**

-On The Border Line Of The Edge

And Were I Walk Alone

-Wade arrête de chanter, et rend toi !

-Read Between The Lines What's

**Le visage de la russe explose sous un coup de pelle. Alors qu'elle tombe, Deadpool relève son arme improvisée.**

-F***** Up And Every Things All Right

Check My Vital Signs To Know I'm Still Alive

**Et il frappe.**

-And I Walk Alone

**Encore...**

-I Walk Alone

**Et...**

-I Walk Alone

**Et encore.**

-I Walk Alone

**Arrête !**

-I Walk A...

**Tu as encore du monde à tuer et tu es à poil, Wade ! Habille toi, et au boulot ! Tes nouvelles fringues sont dans le sac.**

Bâ, ça va changer quelque chose ? Ils vont mourir, ils peuvent bien endurer cinq minutes la vision de mon _superbe_ corps avant.

**Ça s'appelle de la torture.**

Je vais les tuer de toute façon.

**Pas faux. Bon, on procède dans quel ordre ?**

On tente de savoir où est tout le monde. En me concentrant…

_-Captain, laisse moi y aller !_

_-Je regrette, mais tu es notre meilleur atout…_

_-Je peux le raisonner !_

_-C'est un non, je suis désolé._

_Mr. Rogers s'éloigne, appelant Okoye pour déployer leurs forces. Le quartier a été bouclé ; même l'armée à été appelée, et les citoyens sont en cours d'évacuation… On ne voit pas grand-chose, la poussière due à l'explosion est encore dans l'air…_

_Tout autour du building détruit, les immeubles sont en train d'être investi par différents groupes de héros et de militaires, afin de couper la retraite de Deadpool._

_-Fait chier, Nat' ne répond plus !_

_-Elle va revenir, Clint, elle est plus maline que lui…_

Je sais pas où aller.

**Go alors ?**

Go.

-I Walk Alone

I Walk Alone

**Il chante tout bas, maintenant, s'approchant doucement d'un endroit qu'il a remarqué dans sa vison.**

-I Walk Alone

I Walk A…

**Wade se tait, le temps de regarder en contrebas, l'armée du Wakanda, et son général, Okoye. Et, silencieusement, il sort les lances rockets du sac. Visant la Dora Milaje, il tire la première. Elle a à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive dessus, avant de mourir avec les siens.**

**-** My Shadows Only One That Walks Beside Me

**Avec les autres lances rockets, il détruit les immeubles où s'étaient positionnées les troupes l'attendant. Les explosifs déjà à l'intérieur explosent à leur tour, provoquant des réactions en chaînes. Personne ne peut en sortir vivant.**

-My Shallow Hearts The Only Thing That's Beating

Sometimes I Wish Someone Out There Will Find Me

Till Then I'll Walk Alone

**Puis il s'avance, nu comme un ver, être au corps monstrueux au milieu de ruines. Seuls restent Groot, Rocket, Captain America et Spiderman. Ils sont sur leurs gardes, et tentent de réagir, mais déjà, Wade a envoyé une grenade sur l'homme arbre. Il meurt en poussant un long hurlement, alors que le raton laveur intelligent fini décapité. La peur se peint sur le bas du visage du cul de l'Amérique.**

-Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I Walk Alone

I Walk A...

-Arrête Wade !

**Le gamin a l'air mal à l'aise, aussi.**

I Walk This Empty Street

On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

-S'il te plaît, Wade...

Were The City Sleeps

And I'm The Only One And I Walk A...

**Déjà, Deadpool a engagé un combat contre Steve Rogers. Ce dernier aurait pu l'emporter… Mais il est terrorisé et abattu.**

My Shadows The Only One That Walks Beside Me

My Shallow Hearts The Only Thing That's Beating

**Et Wade est détermine… Ses mains s'enroulent autour du large cou du blond**

Sometimes I Wish Someone Out There Will Find Me

Till Then I Walk Alone!

**La nuque cède sur la dernière note.**

.

Le silence est partout autour de moi. Putain de silence !

**T'as qu'à sortir une connerie ?**

Oui. Plus tard. Spidey est là. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui.

-Bordel, Wade…. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout ça est vain. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'existes pas, les morts n'existent pas et je n'existe pas. ON EST LES PUTAINS DE CRÉATIONS DE GENS TOTALEMENT TARÉ !

-Tu dis toujours ça. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça te donne le doit de tuer ? Est-ce que ça te donne le droit de massacrer tous le monde ? Tu as même réussi à tuer des héros cosmiques, Wade ! Nova, Captain Marvel, Dragon Lune, Phylla Vell…

-Des figurants. Rien de plus. De toute façon, ils seront en vie dans le prochain comics. Du coup c'est pas grave.

-La mort est grave, Wade. Toujours. Peu importe la raison. Elle te fait du mal à toi aussi. Où est ton humour ?

-Je… Partie à cause d'une mauvaise auteure. Elle me laisse en roue libre, libre de tuer qui je veux, mais n'est pas capable de retranscrire mon humour. Et… C'est pas le sujet.

-Wade… J'aurais pu t'aider. Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

-Tu ne me comprends même pas ! Tu n'existes pas !

-Je suis ton âme sœur… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-J'm'en fous !

En un instant, je suis juste devant Spidey. Il a retiré son masque, et me regarde avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût. Non, ne sois pas dégoûté ! Il le faut !

**Le pangolin-conscience de Peter me regarde avec des yeux de chiot battus… Comment il fait ça ?**

C'est pas le moment.

-J'aurais pu t'aider. Je suis ton âme sœur. Si ta théorie tarée est vrai, la prochaine fois, vient me voir avant de tuer tout le monde. Et… s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas mourir… je...

J'embrasse Spidey pour le faire taire. Ça le surprend ; c'est notre premier baiser et nous sommes âmes sœurs. Ça devrait être magique, d'après les croyances populaires.

Je lui brise la nuque.

Et c'est fini.

-Vraiment ? Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à une fille bizarre.

**Oh bordel, c'est l'auteure, bute laaaaaa !**

-Ça ne sera pas possible, mon petit pangolin adoré.

**Quoi ?**

-J'ai tué tout le monde, auteure. J'ai même eu certain de tes chouchous avec des morts nulles ou à peine évoquée.

-Oui.

-Je suis en roue libre depuis le début de cet OS !

-Oui. Et non.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es à peu prêt en roue libre, certes. Mais tout était planifié. Tout était le résultat de défis. Tiens. Prend ce parchemin et lis le ; ça sera plus jolie pour la mise en page.

**On peut la buter ?**

Mouais, si c'est vraiment l'auteure je sais pas trop en vrai.

**Bon, bâ on lit son parchemin ?**

Puis quoi encore ?

**Prend ce putain de parchemin, je veux savoir.**

T'es chiant.

**Je suis ta conscience.**

oOo

**_Liste des défis utilisés dans cet OS ;_ **

_Prompt du «Si tu l'ose » : Saupoudrer légèrement / dépoussiérer_

_Cap ou pas cap de Starlight : écrire ton propre Deadpool Massacre Marvel_

_Défi des âmes sœurs : De temps en temps, vous aurez des flashes de ce que votre âme soeur voit à ce moment-là, mais votre âme soeur ne sait pas quand cela se produit._

_Le défi des baisers : Un baiser avant de tuer l'autre_

_Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup :Jouer aux fléchettes et très mal visé (aka l'oeil)_

_Nos habitudes à l'écris : Trentième habitude : Quand vous essayez de manger discrètement mais tout à coup, y a plus aucun bruit._

_Les premières fois : La première fois que j'embrasse mon âme-sœur_

_1001 prompts : « 10 secondes. Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler pendant juste 10 secondes? »_

_UA Challenge : UA!Âme Soeur_

_Vos défis à l'unité : Défi n°5 de Voirloup : Tout le monde a une conscience. Cette conscience est un pangolin à l'image de son propriétaire. Ces derniers peuvent discuter ensemble à volonté et seul le propriétaire peut voir son pangolin. Enfin. Sauf dans certains conditions (à vous de choisir, vive les batailles de pangolins!)_

_Le défi des VDM : VDM 17 : Aujourd'hui et depuis un moment, je suis insomniaque. Quand je me couche, j'ai plein de pensées et de chansons dans la tête qui m'empêchent de dormir. Ce soir, la chanson c'est le jingle "Heureusement il y a Findus ! Findus !"_

_Action ou vérité : Action : Ecrire une fanfiction avec le couple suivant NaïfxSarcastique (tu remplaces par un personnage naif et un personnage sarcastique)_

_Répliques d'Ange : Réplique 13 : Ta mère aurait mieux fait de t'avaler_

_Qui est-ce ? : écrire sur un homme ._

_Couple du jour : Couple du 06/08/2020 : Deadpool/Spiderman_

_Les expressions de notre fleuriste : Sixième expression : JEAN-GOUESSE_

_Ou comment tuer votre personnage : Mort 6 : Ton personnage meurt d'un coup de pelle_

_Les expressions infernales : Septième expression infernale : "Par la petite culotte de Lucifer"_

_Alphabet des thèmes : M – Meurtre_

_Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi : P : Pangolin_

_Défi suprême : Défi suprême 1 : 5 défi minimum en 5000 mots minimum_

_Mot du jour : Mot 02/08/2020 : sabre(s)_

_Prompt du jour : Prompt du 02/08/2020 : je ne veux pas mourir_

_Dieu du jour : dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki_

_Un défi pour soi-même et les autres : Écrire au moins 20 morts de héros et vilains dans mon "Deadpool massacre Marvel" (ça peut être une simple phrase au milieu d'une action, mais pas juste une mention)_

_Couleur du jour : Couleur du 08/08/2020 : vermeil_

_Fandom de la semaine : Fandom Marvel_

_Musique du jour : Musique du 18/08/2020 : Boulevard of Broken dreams_

_Alphabet des personnages : P : Peter Parker_

_Défi de la mythologie : Écrire une fanfiction où la rage d'un personnage se transforme en un autre sentiment_

_ 30 défis au total _

oOo

-Je... Je…

-Tu es sans voix ?

-Vas chier, l'auteure ! Tu ne peux pas me contrôler ! Je… je… J'ai fait parce que tu l'as voulu. Quoi que je fasse, je suis soumis à mon auteure, même mes actions les plus absurdes...

-Oui.

-Alors, avais-tu prévu ça ?

Je fais un pas vers l'auteure, prêt à la frapper, mais je me résigne. Elle me regarde d'un air impassible, avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es impuissant, Wade. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.

-Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu dors, jusqu'à ta prochaine aventure. C'est ce que tu as imposé aux autres.

-Tu leur as imposé ça. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette.

-Je n'existe pas, dans ton monde. Je ne suis qu'une hallucination pour toi. Tu es légalement responsable de ces meurtres dans ton monde, et je ne suis coupable de rien.

Agacé je m'éloigne.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Dans la prochaine histoire, puisque celle-ci est terminée, non ? J'espère que j'aurais un meilleur auteur...

-À la prochaine, Wade !

-Va te faire foutre.


End file.
